Secrets
by Mandi
Summary: Ok Everybody the next chapter is up read please!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Shelby sat staring up at the stars. She shivered as the snow came down on her nose. Christmas was coming and her thoughts kept creeping back to her mother and how upset she must have been when she said she wasn't going to come home for the holidays. She didn't exactly know why she was staying, Scott was going home to see his father and Daisy was doing the same. For some reason she just couldn't go back to that house yet, she wasn't even close to ready. She stood up and brushed the snow off of her face, she gave the lake one last look and sighed as she turned toward the girls dorm. Something inside of her was changing and she couldn't put her finger on what it was.  
David watched as Shelby walked up the path and into the girls dorm. There was something up with her lately, she wasn't half as rude or sarcastic as usual and was even bordering on nice to him. Shelby was never nice to him. She has no idea who I am, he thought. Not a clue.   
  
The next morning Shelby woke up early eagerly anticipating her last day with Scott before he left for home. Daisy left on Sunday but today was her day with Scott, she had promised him they could spend the day together. She quickly got dressed trying not to wake Daisy and Jules. She could tell just by looking outside that it was atleast below 20 degrees, and put on her hat and gloves.   
Scott sat eating his breakfast looking over at Shelby. She promised as soon as breakfast was over she would be with him for the rest of the day she just needed some time with Daisy. He didn't even want to go home anymore, he honestly would rather spend Christmas with Shelby and his friends at Horizon, but he knew he had to go if he wanted to work on the relationship between he and his father.  
" So when you leaving meat?" Auggie asked trying to get him to talk he had been even more quiet then usual this morning.   
" Tomorrow morning" Scott sighed still looking at Shelby.  
" You gotta stop this dude." Auggie said motioning with his fork to Shelby.  
" Stop what?" Scott asked finally taking his eyes away from her.  
" Your missing her already and you didn't even leave yet, look you got one day left together before you leave for two weeks so I suggest you enjoy it while it lasts" Auggie advised him.  
  
Ezra entered the lodge with David and they both raced for the seat next to Daisy. Daisy sighed, just what she wanted to hear during her peaceful breakfast. She stood up and pushed her tray over to David.  
" I am outta here Shelby see ya later" Daisy said and walked out of the room.  
" slick EZ real slick" Shelby said and pushed her tray across the table. She gave them an evil glance and sat next to Scott at his table.   
" You ready?" Scott asked taking her hand and standing up.  
" Where we going?" Shelby asked excited.  
" you'll see, hey Aug, cover for me?" Scott asked.  
" No problem meat" Auggie answered.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER:  
  
" Scott we have been walking for like two hours, are we there yet?" Shelby asked.  
" Almost now stop whining" Scott laughed at her. " Ok close your eyes"   
he said sweetly.  
" Okay" Shelby said curiously.  
Scott led her through a clearing and sat her down on a rock. Shelby opened her eyes to a view of the entire village and all of Horizons campus.   
" Scott its gorgeous" Shelby smiled standing up.  
" not as gorgeous as you" Scott smiled. Shelby laughed a little and blushed, she hated it when he said things like that. " since I am not gonna be here for Christmas I wanted to give you something before I left." Scott smiled and pulled out a box from his jacket pocket, he handed it to Shelby.  
" Scott you didn't have to....." Shelby said to him looking at the box.  
" Just open it" Scott stopped her. Shelby sighed and opened the box slowly. Inside was a small promise ring. " it was my grandmothers. My grandfather gave it to her on Christmas when they were our age." Scott said hoping that she liked it. She was speechless, tears streamed down her face. " do you like it?" he asked sweetly.  
Shelby laughed a little he was so adorable sometimes.   
" Yes Scott its gorgeous, I can't believe you did this" she said sniffling a little bit. She avoided looking up at him so he wouldn't see her crying.  
" Hey" Scott said and lifted her chin to see her face. " whats wrong?" he asked.  
" Nothing its stupid" Shelby said shaking her head.  
" Nothing you say could ever be stupid." Scott smiled holding her close.  
" I Don't want you to go." Shelby said crying. " I just have this feeling that your going to go home and realize what your missing and not come back. I am going to miss you so much. I love you and I know its selfish but you can't stay there I need you" Shelby cried.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Secrets 2  
  
Scott was speechless, he never knew how serious Shelby was about them. He could see it, everything, all the love she had for him, it was all in her eyes when she looked at him. Those gorgeous blue eyes that tears were flowing out of. He whipped away a few of her tears and took a deep breath trying to hold in his own.  
  
" Shelby I am not going to stay there, I need this place, I am not ready to go home yet. Honestly, if it were up to me I would stay here with you for Christmas but I have to go and try to smooth things over with my dad" Scott said putting his head down.  
  
" Scott what happened, it wasn't your fault, and your father needs to come to terms with that on his own, before you guys can make things right. He is trying to force things and its going to make things worse." Shelby said trying to convince him that this was in no way his doing.  
  
" I guess your right." Scott smiled  
  
" You forget, I am always right." Shelby giggled and kissed him gently.  
  
" We better get going, it looks like a storm is coming in." Scott said looking up at the black clouds.  
  
By the time they reached campus the wind was blowing so hard they could barley keep from falling over. They ran into the lodge which was unusually buzzing with students. Sleeping bags were strewn across the floors and Peter stood in a corner on his radio getting the weather report. Sophie ran up to them.  
  
" Thank god you guys got back when you did. There is a storm coming in. You two run to your dorms and get whatever you need for the night we are all staying in here" Sophie said and ran to Peter who was calling her.  
  
David sat in a chair watching all the chaos unfold. Daisy called him into the kitchen to help her prepare the dinner for the night. David sighed and ran to her assistance. She watched him closely seeing the fear in his mind. Finally, David took notice of Daisy who had been so closely observing him.  
  
" Ok, what's up with you?" David asked.  
  
" Well, that's my question, you've got this look on your face like something horrible is going to happen" Daisy said almost reading his mind  
  
" Nothings going on Dais, I am just not feeling great that's all" David lied. The secret he had been holding inside for the past few months was killing him. All he wanted to do was to tell the truth and stop denying people the honesty they deserved. But he knew that if he told he could possibly ruin lives, if not destroy them. Things like this were not to be taken lightly, it was only by accident that he had found out. He sighed knowing that there was no way he could tell anybody especially not her.  
  
" Whatever you say liar" Daisy said a little insulted.  
  
" look Daisy I just can't talk about this right now" David yelled and stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
Auggie sat stiffly on the couch pouting to himself, he and Juliet had gotten in yet another fight. No surprise there. It was all they seemed to do lately, was fight over the smallest things that wouldn't matter to anyone else. He loved her and hadn't said it yet, he didn't know how to, he was so used to having to hide his feelings and be the hard ass that he had forgotten what it was like to truly feel something. They stared at each other stubbornly from across the room.  
  
" Just go talk to her" Scott laughed sitting next to him.  
  
" Why? I am not the one who started the fight I didn't do anything wrong" Auggie said angrily.  
  
" Some advice muchacho, she is always right and you are always wrong, that's just the way it is. Now go apologize before she gets really mad" Scott explained.  
  
" SCOTT BARRINGER" Sophie called from across the crowded, noisy room. " Phone call! " she managed to scream.  
  
" Goodluck Dude, looks like your going to need it" Scott said. He motioned to Juliet's hardened expression as he walked away. He reached the office and shut the door. " Hello"   
  
" Scott hi, its your father" He answered.  
  
" Oh hey dad" Scott said cheerfully.  
  
" Son I am afraid I have some bad news. It looks like I am going to be going away for Christmas so your going to have to spend the holidays at Horizon." He explained not at all with any remorse.  
  
" Oh that's great dad just great, Merry Christmas" Scott said and slammed down the phone. He slid down against the wall trying as hard as he could to stop the tears. Shelby walked in and ran to his side.  
  
" Scott sweetly, what's wrong?" Shelby asked as she whipped away his tears. He rested his head on her shoulder as she held him close. " let me guess, your dad" Shelby asked. Scott shook his head yes.   
  
" Guess I'm lucky... I never had one to deal with " Shelby said giggly, trying to cheer him up.  
****************************************************************************************  
I will put more up as soon as I can. I guess the more reviews the sooner I post!!!  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own ne of these characters!  
  
Secrets 3  
  
Scott and Shelby joined the others in the lodge. David watched as they walked out hand in hand. He was happy that Shelby had found a guy that she loved as much as she did Scott. He knew that she didn't remember them from when they were younger but he did, he remembered a lot. But he wasn't aloud to tell her as stupid as it was he understood why. But he hated keeping secrets and didn't know how long this one would last.   
Peter had brought in a Tree to be festive for the students that had decided to stay at Horizon for the holidays. Shelby smiled at the tree it brought back her only good memories of home. She missed what it was like to run downstairs Christmas morning all excited to open her presents that Santa had left under the tree. She missed that feeling of being a kid, of being innocent and enjoying the simple things. Scott watched as her eyes danced.  
  
" Come on lets go be alone some where" He whispered in her ear mischievously . Shelby laughed and followed Scott out the door. He led her to the boys dorms. They sat down and smiled at each other the way they always did right before they kissed. Scott wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her sweetly.   
  
"Scott!" They heard Peter call his voice coming closer to the dorm. Scotts gasped and he looked at Shelby asking what to do.  
  
" Go see what he wants I will hide." Shelby said and Scott ran out of the room. Shelby stood up looking around wondering where she could hide. She dove under David's bed without thinking. She glanced up at the wall above David's bed and saw a familiar face in a photograph on his bulletin board.   
  
" Ok Shelby you can come out he's gone" Scott said looking around the room. Shelby darted out from underneath the bed and starred at the picture. "What?"  
  
" This is David? When he was younger?" Shelby asked him.  
  
Scott looked at her questionably. "Yea I guess why?"  
  
Shelby didn't answer him she tore the picture off the board and ran out of the dorm and into her own. Scott followed closely behind. She pulled out a photo album from underneath her bed, and thumbed through it rapidly and stopped quickly. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped.  
  
" Shelby what's going on?" Scott asked. Shelby motioned him over to her. He sat on her bed next to her and looked down at the picture. " Whoa, you knew each other?"   
  
" apparently, I was too young in this picture I don't remember but I knew I recognized his face from somewhere" Shelby said. " I have a weird feeling about this Scott, I think David knows more about this than I do" Shelby said. Shelby grabbed the picture out of the album and ran out the door. Scott ran after her curious himself.  
  
David stood in the lodge still and watched as Shelby stormed in and headed in his direction. She shoved the two pictures in his face and gave him a look that could kill.  
  
" Explain now." Shelby demanded.  
****************************************************************************************  
Sorry got to leave you hanging! If I don't start getting more reviews I don't think I am going to continue this story.! So Please if you read this review! I will put up more as soon as I can!  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!  
  
Secrets 4  
  
Shelby starred at David questionably. His mouth hung open, not sure where to start. She began to cry as everyone stood silently starring at her. She wasn't sure why, but she had a bad feeling that things in her life were about to change. David squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.  
  
" Shelby, Your my sister" David said slowly and opened his eyes.  
  
" Excuse me?" Shelby said surprised.   
  
" I didn't want to tell you because dad wanted to meet you and tell you himself, he's gonna be here in a little while, I finally convinced him to come and see us, it being Christmas and all.  
  
Shelby shook her head confused and stepped back slowly. Scott stared at her not sure what to say. She looked at David and quickly ran out the back door. David started after her and Scott grabbed his arm.  
  
" I'll go." Scott said " She probably doesn't want to see you right now." Scott said David shook his head agreeing, and Scott ran after her. He looked first at the docks and sure enough there she was crying hysterically but making no noise.  
  
" Scott" She whispered as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. " I don't know... I just ..."   
  
" I know, its ok" Scott whispered in her ear and kissed her head. " its ok, you don't have to talk right now." He said gently.  
  
" I love you" She whispered. Realizing how lucky she was to have Scott there to sit with her.   
  
" I love you too." Scott said and held her tight. Disrupting the moment, screeching tires were heard in the distance. They both stood up and ran toward the front of campus. Scott gasped and let go of Shelby's hand.  
  
" Son!" Scott's father ran toward him. He hugged Scott and noticed him resisting.  
" I know we need to talk, but I had to be with you on Christmas."   
  
Peter began to lead them inside. " Shelby I will be right back I promise and then we can talk about this all you want, ok?" Scott asked sweetly.  
  
" Of coarse, go" Shelby smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting him go. She walked back into the lodge and was immediately confronted by David.  
  
" I called Dad and told him maybe he should wait a while to come up." David said hoping he had done the right thing. " If you don't want to talk about all this right now I understand, but when you are ready to I will explain everything." David said  
  
" Thanks David, but I think I need to let this all sink in for a little while" Shelby smiled a little and walked away. She just needed to be alone, this was all way to much for her to deal with. She had a brother? She had never even met her Father before, this is insane she thought running into the woods.  
  
Auggie sat watching Juliet, Scott was right he thought, he might as well just go apologize there was no point with fighting with someone who meant so much to him, all he wanted was to kiss her.  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Shelby took a deep breath as she let it all sink in. The sun had set and the stars were begining to come out. Peter would start looking for her soon. Peter, wonderful caring Peter, he was her father, he was the one who had been so good to her, not this man that David claimed to be his own. Her life was just getting good, without a father and she wanted to keep it that way, maybe she would let a brother squeeze by and treat David with a little more understanding from now on but a father, she already had her family and didn't want a new one. She sighed as she looked out over the lake. What a crazy life she had on her hands.   
  
"Hey" she heard behind her.  
  
" Hey jules" Shelby said a little nicer than usual concerning Juliet.  
  
" I'll go if you want to be alone, its just Peters looking for you i told him you were in the bathroom getting ready for bed. I just wanted to let you know." Juliet said nicely.  
  
" Hey Jules, you think its possible to have a more insane life than us?" Shelby laughed a little.  
  
" Oh" Juliet said sarcastically." I seriously doubt it" Shelby walked off the dock and put her arm around Juliets shoulders.  
  
" Come on Queenie lets go to bed." Shelby said and they walked off to the girls dorm.  
  
Scott sighed as he reached the car. He and his father both stopped and looked at the ground in an awkward silence. His father looked at him with concern. Scott knew his father loved him and only wanted what was best for him, but his dreams for Scott werent the same as his dreams for himself. He placed his hand on Scotts shoulder.  
  
" Well I am leaving tomarrow afternoon, so i'll come by and see you before i go in the morning." Martin spoke.  
  
" Ok" Scott shook his head. He gave his father an awkward hug and watched as the mercedes pulled out of the long path and onto the road.  
  
The next morning everyone went on as usual as if the day before hadn't been so eventful. Shelby sat next to Scott at breakfast noticing how quiet he had been, and hadn't even touched his food.  
  
" Hey You ok?" Shelby asked.  
  
" Not really." Scott looked at her sadly. " Just another bad visit with my dad you know the usual."   
  
Shelby looked at him hopefully. " come on lets go outside and get some fresh air" Shelby said. Scott took her hand and she lead him outside. But it was a little late for a relaxing walk around campus, Martin Barringer stood a few feet away infront of the lodge talking to Peter.  
  
" ugghhh" Scott sighed looking away from him. " come with me... Please?" Scott asked kissing her gently.  
  
" Oh fine come on" Shelby agreed and led there way over to Peter and Martin.   
" Good morning dad, Peter" Scott said Shelby smiled at Mr. Barringer trying to make a good impression.   
  
" Mr. Barringer I'll go inside and get you those papers I was talking about" Peter said  
  
" I'll go with you" Scott said Shelby squeezed his hand annoyed. He gave her a little i'm sorry smile and followed Peter inside. When the door shut behind them however Mr. Barringers tone changed.  
  
" Now you listen to me you little hussie" He spoke, his finger pointing in Shelbys face, "you stay away from my son." Marin said angril pulling his checkbook out of his pocket.  
  
" What Mr. Barringer" Shelby said confused.  
  
" Don't play miss innocent with me, here" he said and handed her a check. Shelby read it.  
  
" 25,000 dollars! What the hell is this!" Shelby said a little insulted  
  
" its all yours as long as you stay away from my son, you got it?!" Martin demanded. " do we have a deal Ms. Merrick?"   
  
" We sure do" Shelby said.  
  
meanwhile:  
  
Scott followed Peter into his office.   
  
" Scott I don't really need your help with this, I'll be out in a second." Peter smiled.  
  
" Oh I know its just that i have been trying to talk to you about this all week and i cant seem to get you alone w/o ne body else around. Shelbys birthday is in on Friday night and i was hoping that maybe we could all go out for dinner or something?" Scott asked.  
  
" I dont know Scott" Peter sighed  
  
" Just say you'll think about it" Scott pleaded.  
  
" ok i'll think about it" Peter agreed walking out of his office and back outside. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Secrets 6  
  
The car sped off and Scott gave a sigh of relief that his father had finally left. He turned to Shelby who was starring down at a small piece of paper, and looked almost as if she were going to cry. Scott touched her face gently.  
  
" Hey whats this?" Scott asked looking down at the piece of paper in her enclosed hands which were shaking nervously. Shelby pulled it away quickly.  
  
" Its nothing" Shelby smiled to assure him she was fine. " Hey I gotta go to class but you think we can meet at the docks tonight say....midnight?" Shelby asked mischivously.  
  
Scott smiled and put his arms around her. " I'll be there" he whispered making sure Peter couldn't hear them. He kissed her softly on her pink lips.  
  
" See ya then" She whispered and ran off to catch up with Juliet and Daisy.  
  
  
Auggie looked around the classroom,they had gotten in a fight over a week ago and she still wouldn't speak to him. Without a word she came in the room and sat at her desk infront of him. He couldn't really blame her, he'd done nothing but confuse her for months, and last week when she saw him kiss Caitlin she looked less than thrilled. They hadn't spoken since.  
  
" Jules would you just talk to me already." Auggie whispered in her ear. She didn't respond only sat stone faced infront of him not moving an inch. " I am not gonna just leave you alone so get used to it." Auggie said begging to get annoyed that she wouldn't respond to him.  
  
" Excuse me could you stop breathing on me i am trying to pay attention" Juliet said rudely. Daisy and Shelby laughed as Auggie sat back in his seat, mortified.  
  
"EVERYONE LISTEN UP PLEASE!" Jeff yelled. " I have a few announcments to make before we start class." Everyone settled in and faced Jeff infront of the class room. " I just want to remind all of you that Parents Week is rapidly approaching so if you want to get your grades up by then you need to come see me for extra help"   
  
Daisy and Shelby both gave each other disgusted looks about the idea of parents day. David tapped Shelby on the back.  
  
" What?" Shelby turned around quickly.  
  
" Now you can finally meet dad." David whispered excitedly. Shelby gave a weak smile and turned back around to face Jeff. David meant well, but meeting her father wasn't on her list of prioritys at the moment.   
  
At the end of the day everyone scattered to there dorms and to the lodge before meeting back for dinner. Shelby sat quietly through dinner not touching her food, almost repulsed by the idea of eating at a time like this, she was nervous about what to say to Scott so that he would understand, the last thing she would ever want would be for him to hate her. But she had to do what was right. Auggie sat down at the table angrily and slammed down his dinner tray. Shelby and Daisy both giggled as Juliet got up and sat on the other side of the table.  
  
"Funny" Auggie said glarring at them. They both stopped immediately and tried to hold it all in for Auggies sake he was embarrased enough already. Daisy finished her meal and quietly got up from the table. But before she could walk out Shelby noticed her unusual tone.   
  
" Hey" She said grabbing her arm. " Whats Up?"   
  
Daisy shook her head a little trying to convince Shelby she was fine and get away before she eneded up telling her everything. " Everythings fine"   
  
" Right thats why you have been so weird and quiet all day, i mean you haven't made a smart ass comment all day i'm getting a little worried about you." Shelby said. " come on what are you not telling me?"  
  
" I have a secret." Daisy said uncomfortably. " and i can't tell anyone what it is." she said and walked away.   
  
After lights out Scott stared at the clock counting down the minutes until he could see his Shelby again. Lately his obsession with her had gotten worse, she was all he thought about now, he could barely stand to be without her even just for a minute. Finally it was midnight. He hopped out of bed excited and put on his shoes and his sweatshirt.  
  
" Tell Shelby i said hi" Auggie moaned his head under his pillow. Scott laughed.  
  
" will do man," Scott said and ran out the door and down to the docks. She was already there and he couldn't help but kiss her right away.   
  
" Scott wait a minute" Shelby giggled.  
  
" Why?" he whispered kissing her neck.  
  
" I need to talk to you about something really important first." Shelby said and pulled him off her.  
  
" Uh OH whats wrong?" Scott asked. He sat down on the docks and pulled Shelby down next to him.  
  
Shelby took a deep breath." Ok here it goes." she sighed " you know today when you went inside with Peter and left me alone with your dad?"  
  
" yeah" Scott said nervously.  
  
Shelby pulled the check out of her pocket and handed it to him. " He threw this at me and asked me to make a deal with him that, if he gave me this i would stay away from you." Shelby said sadly.  
  
Scott put his hand over his face and sighed. His breath was shaky and Shelby could tell that he was trying not to cry.   
  
" Scott you have to believe me the only reason i took it was because i wanted to have proof to give to you when i told you about this. I would never do that to you i love you so much, i wouldn't be able to live without you" Shelby rambled on nervously. Scott took her hand.  
  
" Its ok Shelby calm down." Scott said. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and gently brushed her cheek.   
  
" You know how much i need you right." Shelby said trying not to cry.  
  
" I do now." Scott smiled and kissed her forehead. " Thank you for not like beating him up or ne thing. I mean the way you went about this was much better than i ever would have." Scott looked down at the ground.   
  
Shelby took the check, ripped it up and threw it in the water. " no amound of money could ever keep me away from you." She smiled and kissed him sweetly.  
  
" I love you" Scott smiled   
  
" I love you" Shelby smiled cuddeling up against him. 


	7. Default chapter title

Secrets 7  
  
  
Scott tossed and turned that night trying to understand why his father would do something like that, Shelby was the only thing keeping me alive and his father knew that. His father cared about him he was only trying to protect him, he knew that in the back of his mind. But he had never done that before and to all the sudden start making decisions for him as if he had been father of the year. Before he knew it, his alarm was going off and it was time to wake up. Auggie rolled over and sighed. He obviously hadn't slept much himself. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
" Morning" Auggie said walking into the bathroom.  
  
" Ya" Scott sighed looking out the window at the sun shining brightly. "Great"  
  
Scott got dressed and walked to the lodge. He wanted to get the visit with his father over so he could relax again. He only felt comfortable these days when he was with Shelby, Alone! But being alone was getting harder and harder. Peter was noticing that they were more clingy lately and took every chance possible to separate them. He missed her after only being away from her for a few minutes. It had started to scare him; he had been thinking about how this must really be it. Real love. When he entered the lodge Peter motioned to his office. His father was there already. He sighed; he hadn't even seen Shelby yet, but followed Peter into his office. Martin sat smiling in a chair across from Peter's desk. Scott sat in the chair next to him angrily.   
  
" Good morning son" His father said chipper.  
  
" You want to tell me what the hell you were thinking?" Scott demanded.  
  
" Scott!" Peter said surprised.  
  
" Son I don't know what..." Martin began.  
  
" Giving Shelby that check!" Scott yelled. Martin's face dropped and turned red. " Did you actually think she would take it"  
  
" Son" He began.  
  
" Do you know what he did Peter?" Scott asked " He gave Shelby a check for 250,000 dollars to stay away from me"   
  
" Is that true Mr. Barringer?" Peter said shocked. Martin hung his head in shame. " Scott why don't you go back to breakfast." Scott did as he was told.  
  
" Peter that girl is no good for my son" Martin yelled.  
  
" Excuse me" Peter, said taking an angry tone with Mr. Barringer. " You don't know anything about Shelby Merrick because if you did you would know that without her your son would never have come as far as he has, you should be thanking her for everything she has done, she helped him more in the past three months than you have in the past three years."  
  
Mr. Barringer was at a loss for words. He stood in shock as his son stared at him in disgust. He had never seen Scott so angry with him. He said nothing but picked his coat up from hanging on the chair behind him and put it on slowly. He took the keys out of his pocket and walked to the door. Scott didn't even turn around to see him go. When the door closed, Scott collapsed onto the chair beside him, Peter at his side patted his back to calm him, but for once had no idea what to say.  
  
Shelby sat in the girls dorm nervously wondering what was happening with Scott and his father, as selfish as it was she was more worried that Martin would make her out to be a liar than she was about his relationship with Scott. Juliet came into the dorm and looked at Shelby.  
  
" Scotts dad just pulled out" Juliet said knowing that was what Shelby was waiting for.  
  
" Thanks Jules" Shelby said dashing out the screen door and towards Peters office. As she rounded the corner she saw Scott walking down the front steps. She ran to him and hugged him without a word. " What happened?"  
  
" Nothing I just told Peter what he did and Peter yelled at him and he left" Scott said, he was crying and wouldn't look her in the eye. " I'm sorry you have to bother with all this crap"  
  
" Scott you know how much I love you right?" Shelby asked  
  
" Ya, I know" Scott smiled down at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You guys sorry this is so short, but im not sure where to go w/ this so unless I get some suggestions I don't think I can continue it! So please help me out!!  



End file.
